Hank Archer (Coby Ryan McLaughlin)
David Henry "Hank" Archer is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera ''General Hospital''. He is the son of Henry Archer and the leader of the "Dawn of Day" cult under the alias "Shiloh." Casting Coby Ryan McLaughlin has been portraying the role since December 27, 2018. Not much is known about the character of Hank except this he is someone from Drew Cain's (Billy Miller) mysterious past. McLaughlin recently had a stint on The Young and the Restless playing the role of Andrew Lynford. His list of acting credits also includes projects such as; Graceland, Kingdom, NCIS, The Crossing, Castle, Parenthood, Two and a Half Men and much more. Be sure to watch 'GH' weekdays on ABC.https://www.soapoperanews.net/2018/12/general-hospital-news-introducing-coby.html Background David Henry Archer is the son of Henry Archer a man to whom Sam McCall was married to under the alias Cheryl Richards as one of her marks in the past. He was in Europe when they were married, and never met her it also revealed Jason said Hank father Henry Archer died in a car accident. He met Drew Cain who knew him as Hank in Afghanistan. Drew was a Navy SEAL and Hank was a military contractor who crossed paths often. In 2012, Drew saved Hank's life after pulling him out of his Jeep after it hit an IED. According to Spinelli he fell off the face of the earth until he reappeared as Shiloh. In February 11, 2019, it's revealed that Drew might be a huge threat to Shiloh if he remembered their time in Afghanistan. Hank moved to Berkley,California after leaving the millarty life behind him where started he reign as a cult leader for "Dawn Of Day" and goes by the name "Shiloh". In Port Charles he is known as Shiloh, and runs Dawn of Day, a volunteer group which he funds with the proceeds of his work as a life coach. He also wrote a book called Every Day is a New Dawn, a self-help book. It was revealed that Hank was in a previous relationship with former "Dawn of Day" member, Harmony before arriving in Port Charles. It's also revealed that Hank has a past with school teacher and former member of "Dawn of Day", Willow Tait. Willow revealed that her mother Harmony had Hank pimp Willow and got pregnant with their son Wiley Cooper-Jones, who was born on July 25, 2018. Hank and Willow are unaware that their son died and was switched with Jonah Corinthos by Nelle Benson and Brad Cooper. It revealed on May 8,2019,That Kim Nero has a past with Hank "Shiloh" and a possibility that Shiloh is Oscar father not Drew. Storylines Hank is first seen when he mistakes Jason Morgan for Drew at the Floating Rib while he's playing pool. They strike up a conversation and "Hank" wants to find Drew and thank him for helping him change his life. Jason takes down his information and they shoot a game of pool. Jason visits Drew later and tells him he's suspicious of Hank, and gives him his information to contact him. Kim tells him he doesn't recall him mentioning a Hank in the past. They decide to meet and Hank thanks him for saving his life in Afghanistan, unfortunately Drew doesn't remember it because of his lost memories. Hank tells him he changed his life. Kristina Corinthos moved out of Sam's apartment into the Dawn of Day house.. When Sam and Jason went to visit her, she introduced them to Shiloh the man who ran the house, who turns out is Hank. He explained to them he had changed his name from Hank to Shiloh when he changed his life. They where both very suspicious of him and it resulted in a big argument between Kristina and Sam. After they left, he told Kristina he would help her change her life. Jason and Sam investigated him further, and they found that Dawn of Day was incorporated by a Henry David Archer, the son of Henry Archer, an ex-husband of Sam. She never met his son as he was estranged from his father, when they had married. Sam and Jason run into him at the docks, where he was trying to help a homeless man get off the streets. They confront him, with the fact that she was once married to his father. He didn't make the connection between her Linda Black alias and his father's wife. He said he did bad things in the past, hit rock bottom and had changed. Harmony comes to Port Charles to try and get back together with Shiloh she even talked about moving to Port Charles and wants back into the"Dawn of day" cult she once was part of and had a relationship with Shiloh. On March 25, Jason attacked Shiloh for triggering him about Sam and Danny, but Shiloh dropped assault charges against Jason and it's revealed that Shiloh is the father of Willow's son, Wiley Cooper-Jones and she was so scared that she left "Dawn of Day" and kept her whole pregnancy from him. On April 9, Shiloh knows that Willow's real name is Kali Miller and that she changed her name when she left his cult "Dawn Of Day." That very same day, it also revealed that "Harmony" also knows Willow as both women share a last name "Miller" and Shiloh said to "Harmony" "I found our Kali Miller." On April 10, Shiloh with Harmony drugged Kristina as she was about to be a official member of the "Dawn Of Day" cult but when Harmony arrived Kristina was gone and Jason made his escape with a drugged Kristina and Harmony text Shiloh who looks pissed and confused. On April 22, it revealed by Willow that Shiloh was a well known pimp in the "Dawn Of Day"cult as a leader but also Harmony had her daughter Kali "Willow" forced to into being pimp out by Shiloh. On April 24, Shiloh had Sam come over for a "Session" and they go up into the attic where Shiloh kissed Sam and tried to have sex with Sam which she pushes away and revealed both were recording each other secretly but also Sam left crying as revealed all of what Shiloh did to her to Jason. On May 2,Milo is sent undercover as a new member of the cult by Sonny to distract Shiloh while Sam discovers that the cult members have files and Sam searches through Kristina file and even coming across her own file as Shiloh has been taking photos and videos of cult members revealed and Sam got Kristina file and hers Then goes down stairs to clear Milo as his undercover status. On May 6-7,Willow revealed at Kristina Intervention that she was force into pledging for "Dawn Of Day"and was drugged the same drug that was giving to Kristina durring her almost commitment ceremony just before Jason saves her and detailed shiloh abuse and she was Branded and raped and felt hopeless which result in her pregnancy with their son Wiley. On May 7-8,Sam Decided she was ready to pledge and Shiloh offer her the same drugs that Willow and Kristina took promising it would take the pain away as Sam getting ready to be branded she said she could handle it refusing to take the drug but then Jason breaks down the door saving Sam from getting branded like Willow and Daisy but Then Jason attacks Shiloh afterwards and both left the house ruining Sam cover. On May 8,Kim calls Shiloh telling him to leave her son Oscar alone which reveal they have a past and it involves Oscar. Crimes Committed *Unknowingly by cult members that he illegally Recorded and took photos of cult members and put them in a file on May 2,2019 *Was a pimp during his run as "Dawn Of Day" cult leader with Harmony revealed on Apr 23, 2019 *Drugged and raped Willow Tait on May 6-7,2019 *Stalked Sam McCall 2018 *Tired to bribe Alexis Davis about information on her daughters Sam and Kristina Corinthos Davis 2019 *Had Daisy manipulate Kristina's mind and reveal her abuse story about Keifer Bauer 2019 *Threatened Willow Tait into moving back into the "Dawn of Day" house and rejoin the cult 22, 2019 *Had DOD drug Kristina during her enlistment into the group's trust with Harmony 10, 2019 *Had fake a DOD session and tried to have sex with Sam 24, 2019 Health and Vitals *Trapped in a jeep which hit an IED revealed Jan 2019; saved by [[Drew Cain]] *Smashed against a brick wall and choked by Jason Morgan 25, 2019; suffered bleeding to the back of his head as a result *Attack from behind by Jason 8,2019 *Threatened by Kim Nero 8,2019 References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:2010s Category:2010s characters Category:2010s male characters Category:Fictional authors Category:Fictional military veterans Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional con artists Category:Fictional criminals